dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Drunken Falcon
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = Drunken Falcon's hammer Mjoinir is inbued with divine power. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 1 enemy with 6930% damage with 100% accuracy, and inflicts additional damage that is proportional to 20% of the enemy's MAX HP. Attacked enemies have a 100% chance of being stunned for 6.8 seconds. Also, Boss-Type enemies are inflicted with an additional 13760% damage instead of damage proportional to MAX HP. 8.6 sec |activeskill2 = Drinks over Scriptures |flavora2 = Sometimes it's better to rely on wine than gods. |aEffect2 = Increases all party memebers' ATK by 250% for 14 seconds. Increases ATK by 3% per 1 "Intoxication". This effect cannot be removed. 19.2 sec |activeskill3 = Bottoms Up! 1 |flavora3 = Drunken Falcon can drink all the wine at once. |aEffect3 = Fills your "Intoxication" by 50, increases all party members' Melee damage by 30% for 7.8 seconds, and casts invulnerability. Additionally increases Melee damage by 0.2% per 1 "Intoxication". 23.9 sec |passive1 = Blacksmith's Blessing |flavorp1 = The Legendary Blacksmith's touch blesses all weapons. |pEffect1 = Falcon's "Intoxication" decreases by 10 each second, and increases all party members' normal ATK by 100%. Additionally, when Drunken Falcon receives damage from attacks, the cooldown for "Bottoms Up!" decreases by 20% at a set rate. |passive2 = Tough Liver |flavorp2 = Drunken Falcon has a healthy liver that keeps him from getting drunk. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' main stats by 10% and decreases all enemy main stats by 20%. Also, your main stats increases by 10% for each Transcended Boden in your party. |passive3 = Cup of Memories |flavorp3 = One glass of wine is enough to make you nostalgic for the past. |pEffect3 = Increases your drinking capacity to increase your MAX "Intoxication" by 100%, and increases all party members' normal ATK 100%. Drunken Falcon is completly immune to debuffs inflicted by enemies because he is always drunk. Additionally decreases daamge received by all allies by 40%. |passive4 = Drunken Bliss |flavorp4 = Nothing makes you feel as good as wine does. |pEffect4 = Increases Drunken Falcon's max "Intoxication" by 200. Increases the "Intoxication" amount gained from the "One Shot" skill by 70, and increases the ATK increased per 1 "Intoxication" from the "Drinks over Scripture" skill by 5%. |passive5 = Legendary Blacksmith |flavorp5 = According to the Legendary Blacksmith, hangovers are mere myths. |pEffect5 = Increases normal attack damage by 300% for entire allied party. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. "Increase Cooldown" is a negative aspect. Do not get confused by that. He increases the time which the enemies need for their skills, so they end up using it less frequently. "Decrease CD" would be wrong. It also features a debuff icon that we have yet to catch. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = "For every Intoxication" means the ratio is 1 (Intoxication) : X% (Skill). "Intoxciation" is displayed in orange in his resource bar and caps at 100 at Base. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = Increases the maximum gauge capacity from 100 to 200. |pEffect4_ex = Contrary to the misleading description, instead of increasing his Intoxication amount by 70(50+70), it actually simply increases to 70(50+20). |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Falcon |pt1 = The offical game skill name is falsely "One Shot", however, that was simply the way that "Bottoms Up!" (phrase for cheering during drinking) is pronounced. 원샷 = wonsya }} Category:Transcended Bodens